explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
ExplodingTNT
's drawing of ExplodingTNT in his fan-art video]] ExplodingTNT is a Canadian YouTuber that makes Minecraft Machinimas. In his videos, he acts like the stereotypical gaming novices (noobs), as he often appears to like Deadbushes. Social Media YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2nZMhZ2qG5-xpqb440WLYg Discord Server: https://discord.gg/ExplodingTNT Twitter: https://twitter.com/ExplodingTNT Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ExplodingTNT-169195919812642/?ref=hl Appearance ExplodingTNT is a TNT anthropomorphic mouse who has a red and white TNT hoodie. He is made of actual TNT, as shown when he lights himself on fire. He has a white face with a huge smile on it, but rest of his head is the TNT Sprite (actually a mask). He has dark blue jeans with brown shoes. He also has only one tooth, which is his signature buck tooth. Personality As a character, ExplodingTNT is rather nice but is very unintelligent. He likes seemingly useless items and will accept weird video ideas. However, when he goes out to eat dinner he talks politely with the waiter and respects Failboat when the two actually agree with each other. He also treats his fans kindly. Many people call ExplodingTNT a mouse because he likes cheese and has buck teeth. This fad actually started with a comment in the video If Minecraft was Weird, saying "Why Is ExplodingTNT's Face Shaped Like A Mouse?". He also seems to like being the focus of his videos, as seen when he exploded in rage after noticing he wasn't featured in any of his Top 5 Videos of 2015, nor in Failboat's Christmas Video. Trivia * Purple Shep refers to ExplodingTNT as "TNT Mouse Man" or "Uncle Mouse Man." * His idenity is mostly unknown, as he never said his true name, face and voice for a long time. ** In his 500,000 subscriber special, he revealed his real name, which is Sam. *** He is also referred to as Sam on the TNT Acting server. ** Once he reached 5 million subscribers, he revealed his real voice, and he said he will also reveal his real face once he will reach 10 million subscribers. * He is nicknamed 'mouse' due to his signature buck tooth and love for cheese and because before he revealed his true voice, he was only heard squeaking. He takes this as an insult and frequently asks for people to not call him a mouse. ** He refers himself to a hamster or Gardevoir (a Pokémon) instead. ** Ironically, his face turns into that of a real-life mouse in If Everything was Made of Diamonds and in ''If there were no Weapons'', and he fully turns into a "mouse" (actually a retextured Silverfish) in If Girls took Over Minecraft and in If Minecraft was Realistic. ** In If Famous People played Minecraft, he is revealed to idolize Mickey Mouse. * He is afraid of microwaves. According to his first Q&A video, this is because of his dissatisfication with how microwaved cheese looks like. * He has a spelling disease, though this only seems to happen in If ExplodingTNT took over Minecraft and in Pink Sheep's video 5 Things You Didn't Know About ExplodingTNT because he has autocorrecting abilities. * According to Failboat in If a Space Dimension was Added, ExplodingTNT never had diamonds, though in If the Ender Dragon Went to School, he's got a diamond sword. * It seems that, in some of his first machinimas, ExplodingTNT used to be a troll and a friend of That Annoying Troll. * In ''If Lava and TNT Switched Places'', ExplodingTNT is called ExplodingLava. * In If Famous People played Minecraft, TNT is banned from America by Donald Trump. ** He is the second character to be banned from America, the first one being The Bully. * In If the sun disappeared it is revealed that he is afraid of the dark. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Noobs Category:Youtubers Category:Humans Category:Real-World Characters Category:Pros Category:Generic Players Category:Males